True Love
by leonalewisfan
Summary: Musa makes some new friends but quickly moves away afterwards, will Riven ever see her again... read to find out! Will they ever be a couple?
1. Prologue

* * *

TRUE LOVE

Okay people this is my best story yet, I just want to point out some things... in some chapters I skip little parts that don't really matter and I thank you again for all your wonderful, fantastic reviews, so plz keep reading and I Love You All (as my friends of course!)

* * *

Ever since they were little, both Riven and Musa knew that they wanted somebody who would understand them... well little did they know that they would... each other! Will they have eachother forever and foralways or is something keeping them from getting together? Find Out Now!


	2. Kindergarten

Today was the first day of Kindergarten for Musa and Riven. Musa was the new girl from Realm Melody, while Riven was from Magix. Riven was the bully who picked on innocent girls, and today was the new girl's day to be picked on.

Riven walks up behind Musa and took her doll from out of her hands.

"Hey!" said Musa, "Give me back my dolly now you bully!"

"No Way" said Riven, "This is getting to be so much fun picking on you!!! Oh and you also have cooties too!!!"

Musa broke out in tears because her favorite doll had been taken away from her. Luckily one of the other girls in her class was nice and really brave enough to get her doll back from the big bad bully named Riven. Her name was Bloom and she was the first person to ever be nice to Musa.

Bloom then says to her "Here's your doll..."

"Musa", she said, "is my name."

"Hi Musa I'm Bloom," she said," How about you be my friend and my other friends too?!?!"

"Sure!" she said, "I would love that!"


	3. 1st Grade

Today was the first day of 1st Grade for Musa and Riven, but luckily for Musa, Riven had completely different classes than her, but at least she had all of her classes with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla. But she also had some guy friends and they were Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu (of course Layla and Nabu are the new kids in this chapter). Musa has become the best of friends with the girls, but she considers the boys like brothers... even though they hang around with Riven too!

Musa's Schedule was exactly like everybody else's; it went like this:

1) Math

2) Science

3) Reading

4) Spelling

5) Art

**LUNCH 2**

6) Music

7) History

Of Course Musa loved Math because she was so good at it; she always 100's in every class she took! Musa loved all of her classes in general speaking terms, except for her art teacher, Mrs. Higgins (I made her up, so no mean comments!); you could describe her as a short woman with light brown hair that was cut very short, big rim glasses, and a mean attitude! Mrs. Higgins always hated that Musa would hum to her favorite tunes while she drew the most fantastic pictures. Every picture that Musa drew, her widowed father would always put them up on the refrigerator door and smile because he knew his little girl had extraordinary talents...


	4. 2nd Grade

Musa is now in the 2nd grade and has Riven in almost every single class, except for maybe 2; This year she has no classes with Bloom or the others... so she began to feel sad. Riven, the jerk he still is has become a little softer towards her (I think it has to do with the fact that he likes her...  keep reading on for more.)

One day in Math class, Musa asked Riven if she could borrow a pencil because she left hers at home, but Riven had said "No I don't maybe somebody else does... sorry". She replied back with "Okay thanks anyway". Riven did have an extra pencil, but it had been in his notebook, where he wrote in bold letters "**I LOVE MUSA****!**" Since then, Riven could not find the courage to ask Musa to be friends with him... but he wanted to be nicer toward the girl who he had feelings for, so he started sending flowers to her and writing "from: ANONYMOUS" on the tag. He also made his friends give the stuffed animals that he bought to give to Musa... and on Valentine's Day, he wrote a sweet poem to Musa in a way of asking her to be his, so she came up to him one day and talked to him in private.

She said to him, "' I know that's it you who has been sending all these pretty flowers and stuffed animals and I know that it was you who wrote the poem, and I have come to tell you that you have become the sweetest person I have ever known, so I will say yes to be your best friend." Riven replies "Really?" Musa says "Yes". So she gives him a bear hug and runs off skipping down the hallway.


	5. 3rd Grade

It is now Musa's 3rd grade year in elementary school and she is so happy that she has all of her classes with her best friends! Since she is now a 3rd grader she has completely different classes than she did her 1st grade year, but she has every class with all of her best friends... Her schedule goes like this...

1) History

2) Science

3) Math

4) Reading

5) Language

6) Spelling

7) LUNCH

8) RECESS

9) Art

10) Choir

She couldn't be any happier with the way her schedule is because now all of her friends (and yes even Riven!) are with her in all of her classes. As she walks down to her first class, which is history, she sees Bloom and the others walk her direction to get into their first class (Then they get on their way to their 2nd class, then 3rd, then 4th, etc...). At the end of the day, Musa calls all of her friends for a little meeting concerning a sleepover on that Saturday. Of course all the girls say "YES!"


	6. 4th Grade

Today was Musa's 4th Grade year in elementary school and she was so thrilled about meeting all the new kids coming in and also be around all of her other friends she has come to know over the past few years... She is also excited about the fact that her birthday is only 5 days away; she turns 10. She is planning on having a huge birthday party with all her friends.

5 days later...

Today is Musa's birthday, but little did she know that her friends went all out and made her a huge birthday cake. Her father went all out for his little girl's birthday by buying her so many notebooks to write her music in, all the pencils she would need to use to write with, and all of his old guitars he had kept from his years as a rock-n-roll singer. On her way to her first class, Bloom and the girls walked up and gave her a huge handful of balloons and gifts and hugs. She was so thankful to have such loving friends... AND even Riven wished her a happy birthday by a card he had made for her specifically himself.

The next day, Musa had been told some sad news... her father had gotten a job transfer to a whole new place; it meant that she had to move and leave all her friends behind. So that very day when she had school, she decided to tell all her friends she was moving away.

"No!" they cried, " You can't just move away... not now, Musa; its not fair!". "I have to, guys", she said, "My dad needs this job so bad!"

The next day...

Today was the saddest day because Musa and her dad were leaving the area for her dad's job transfer. She waved goodbye to all her friends and moved on to the next part of her life.


	7. Authors Note

Hey everybody,

I am going to cut this story down just a little bit so it won't take so long to update!

Thanks, leonalewisfan!


	8. Freshman Year at Alfea

Today was Riven's sophomore year at Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery, and yet he was still thinking about that one girl he had known all those years. Oh how he missed her smile and her laughter. The boys in the school all knew he loved a girl but what they didn't know is that she here in Magix once again to join the Alfea School of Fairies.

Musa and her dad made it to Alfea just in the nick of time. They headed down to Faragonda's office to enroll her at the school, and she was content with it because she would see all of her friends she knew so many years later. Her first class was a potions class and since she was the new girl, he excused her tardy and let her take her seat. One of the girls (in this case it's Bloom) recognized Musa and stood up to go and talk to her.

"Hey you must be the new girl, but you look very familiar!" said Bloom. "Yeah, I went to school here from the age of 5 to the age of 10, so about 5 years, and I had 11 best friends in the whole world before I moved" said Musa. "Well I believe I was one of them, Musa" said Bloom. "OMG, Bloom it really is you!" Musa said, while she hugged her tightly. Today was the best day of Musa's life.

Over the next week, Musa and the girls caught up from the past 11 years they had been split and asked how school went for her at the other place she went, and all Musa could say was "it was not as good as it had been in Magix, that's for sure. While they were out, the guys, including Riven were out and about looking for some new shoes because they had gotten ruined from being out in the mud practically all Saturday afternoon. Riven could hear a voice that he knew real well and decided to look to see it who it belonged to. And he couldn't believe it! Musa had returned! Oh how the magical universe turned ever so fast, now that she came back! Riven couldn't have been any happier!

Over the next few months school had gone by so fast and it was almost summer again, so Bloom and the girls rented out a huge cruise liner all to them selves and would spend the whole summer together. But of course, they invited the boys along too; and for Riven he would have the chance to talk to his beloved Musa and tell her how he feels about her.

*It's now June and the girls are on summer break*


	9. Sophomore Year At Alfea

Today was Musa's first day of her sophomore year at Alfea School for Fairies. She was thrilled to come back after such a dramatic 1st year to see all of her friends. Bloom, Stella, and Flora were the first to greet her.

"Hey Musa!" the girls cried, "Over here!"

"Oh hi girls, how was your summer?" she inquired, "Did you do anything fun?"

"Oh definitely" said Stella, "I was with Brandon all summer and we went out on so many dates!"

Bloom said, "Me and Sky were in Eraklyon over the entire summer so that he could take over the throne for his mother and father and made me the Princess of his kingdom! It was so much fun."

"Wow" Musa said, "Sounds like you had fun!"

"What did you do, Musa?" they inquired, "How'd your tour go?"

"Great" she said, "All my fans loved me and I had a blast!"

It was about a quarter till 7 when the boys arrived to the school. They had been in a race to see who would do each the winner's homework (remember: the boys are juniors and the girls are sophomores), but of course Riven won (Musa was quite happy about that), so they agreed to do his homework for the whole month, and then after that he would do it himself. Musa and Riven had a great conversation which led him to kiss her passionately on the cheek. He wished her good night and then rode off back to his dorm at Red Fountain; thinking of her the whole night.

7 months later:

It was the last day of the girls' sophomore year and they held a party which all the girls enjoyed. Musa was asked to sing a song so she chose a song that went well the mood set by everybody at they party.

Good Times- Jessica Andrews

(Credit to: .)

_Guess it's written on my face  
God, I get so sick of this place  
I got to get up, get out, and get a life  
The days run, long, the nights too short  
Not much time for me no more  
And I'm well over due  
So now I'm going to_

Let my hair down and bleach it blonde  
Turn the ringer off and the engine on  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times  
Yeah just one stop at the ATM  
Grab a hundred bucks and a real good friend  
Pack it up, and take a load off my mind  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times

Me and my baby get along  
Got a lot of love, got it going' on  
I wouldn't let go no for anything  
Something' bout how the highway feels  
When you drive along on your freedom wheels  
You know any destination will kill the frustration

Let my hair down and bleach it blonde  
Turn the ringer off and the engine on  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times  
Yeah just one stop at the ATM  
Grab a hundred bucks and a real good friend  
Pack it up, and take a load off my mind  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times

Just for the weekend  
Let's jump off the deep end  
I'm going to  
Let my hair down and bleach it blonde  
Turn the ringer off and the engine on  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times  
Yeah just one stop at the ATM  
Grab a hundred bucks and a real good friend  
Pack it up, and take a load off my mind  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times

Afterwards, everybody went up to their dorm rooms to pack and go home until a new year of school.

(Well people that's the end of this chapter... REVIEW PLZ; 5 REVIEWS THEN I PUT UP NEXT CHAPTER!)

Thanks,

LeonaLewisFan


	10. Junior Year At Alfea

**It is Musa's Junior Year At Alfea and Riven's Senior Year at Red Fountain School For Heroics and Bravery. They are finally a couple and are truly happy and in LOVE. And boy are the guys and girls happy too!!!**

**I will be using some songs in my story so I will be giving full credit to the websites I get them off of...**

**

* * *

**

**Today was the start of Musa's Junior Year, and she couldn't be happier. She had a loving boyfriend and such great friends. She even had the best dad in the world as far as she was concerned!!! She was on ****her way to Miss Faragonda's Office when she got a text... It read..."Hey beautiful, I just got finished unpacking my stuff and I'm heading back... I'll be waiting for you my Muse... see you soon -Riv" She couldn't ****help but shed a few tears and responded "Alright handsome, I'll finish A.S.A.P. and we can go out for some lunch." (BTW... juniors and seniors can leave the campus for lunch). She saw the girls come through the gates and rushed over to see them all.**

**"Hey girls," she said "How was summer?"**

**"Great," they repiled "All of us spent time with our guy; What about you? Did you spend time with Riven ,by the way congrats girl..."**

**"Thanks," she said "And he's such a softie around me and he actually opened up to me!"**

**"Aww! How cute!" they all said at the same time.**

**Musa told the girls that she had a meeting with Faragonda and would be back down there in about 5 minutes. She made into the office and Faragonda was sitting there waiting for her.**

**"Hello, Musa... I trust you had a good summer?" she asked.**

**"Yes I did Miss Faragonda" she replied "You wanted to see me?"**

**"Yes I did because I wanted to ask you to sing at the party coming up next month..." she inquired, "I was hoping you would sing a few songs for us to have a fun party."**

**"I would love too," she said "Is that all?"**

**"Yes", Miss Faragonda said.**

**"Okay well have a great day Miss Faragonda" she replied back.**

**"You too, Musa" she whispered before returning to her work that lay in front of her.**

**--3 minutes later--**

**Musa had called Bloom to tell her she would be just a few minutes late because she had to stop by and see a friend she hadn't seen in forever. Bloom simply answered "Okay" and hung up the phone. Bloom told Riven she would be a minute late and he said that it was fine, that she was tough on her own and could hold one all on her own (a saying meaning she can take care of herself...) :D :D :D...**

**

* * *

**

**--A minute later--**

**Musa was on her way back to the room when she felt someone snatch her from behind and drag her out into the trees outside of the school to go to downtown Magix. She had been knocked out by some kind of vapor and was taken to a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere near Magix.**

**Bloom's phone rings at the school and she goes to pick it up and sees an odd phone # on the screem=n, she picks it up and answers it...**

**"Hello" she says "Who is this?"**

**"This is Roger Viper Johnson III calling, I have your friend hostage and in return for her I want $500,000 by tomorrow evening... make sure to bring it to the Magix Palace Hotel or else your friend will die... Remember: tomorrow evening: $500,000 or your friend will say bye bye"**

**

* * *

**

**...........................................................................................................................................................TO BE CONTINUED............................................................................................................................................**

**

* * *

LeonaLewisfan: Well that is Part 1**

**Musa: YOU JUST HAD TO GET ME KIDNAPPED?????????????????????**

_**Riven: Yeah that's just wrong; WRONG WRONG WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**LeonaLewisfan: Hey I could just kill Musa off... I don't think you want that, do you? No I think not, so SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Musa: Okay well Part 2 coming soon! (runs off scared)**

_**Riven: Yeah don't miss it either or I will come after you myself!**_

**LeonaLewisfan: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 Junior Year At Alfea**

**

* * *

**

**Musa awoke from her slumber and sat up against the cold wall that blocked her escape to freedom. She thought of her friends and Riven... how she wished could get back to them and fall into Riven's arms!**

**She heard footsteps and stopped daydreaming... A girl about the same age as Musa cam down the stairs with a tray filled with fresh food and a pitcher of water from the springs nearby... Her name was genevieve and little did Musa know that Genevieve was her key to her freedom once more.**

**The girl spoke. "I guess you're the new captee, aren't you? My name is Genevieve and your name?"**

**"Musa," she replied**

**"You're the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula! WOW! I am talking to the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula! This is amazing!" she exclaimed...**

**"Yeah I am," she responds " I just wish to go back to my friends and boyfriend Riven..."**

**"Well I think I can help you out there!" she says "I will tie you up inside a trash bag and let you float down the river as an escape route, how does that sound?**

**---A moment later---**

**So Musa stepped into a trash bag and Genevieve tied her up inside of it and took her outside... (while the captor was away in another town)**

**She then threw the bag into the stream and off Musa went...**

**(You'll never hear of Musa's captor ever again but he was arrested and never received bail money! MWAH HA HA HA HA!!!)**

**---24 hours later---**

**Musa made it down stream to downtown Magix and ran as fast as her feet could carry her but she became exhausted and fell into the forest near Red Fountain (little did she know she was getting help...) :D**

**Sky and Brandon had been talking a late night walk to get some fresh air when Brandon saw someone on the ground...**

**"Sky, I found someone here, who is it I wonder?" he inquired**

**" I don't know lets take her back to RF and get her medical help" he responded.**

**When brandon went to pick the girl up, he noticed it was Musa.**

**"Sky, It's Musa, she's alive! But how did she get back?"**

**"I don't know but this is great! Now Riven will be so glad to know Musa is alive and well; I think she is exhausted and needs rest..." he replied back.**

**---With Riven---**

**Riven had been sitting on his bed in tears wanting his girlfriend back alive and well when he heard rustling outside his room... so he went to check it out and found Sky and Brandon with... MUSA!**

**"Hey Riven," they said "She'll be okay after she gets some rest, buddy."**

**"Hey all I care right now is that shes okay and living, and not dead," he replies...**

**---Later that night---**

**Riven couldn't sleep a wink so he decided to go to the infirmary where Musa was... he walked in quietly and sat in a chair next to her bedside until she woke up. He did something most people never would see him do... he cried. He cried tears of joy knowing that Musa was alive and well and getting better from her exhaustion earlier that day.**

**---The Next Morning---**

**Musa woke up feeling like new but something felt different... someone else was in the room with her. 'But who?' she wondered... It was RIVEN! She started to move gradually but just enough to sit up meanwhile she woke Riven.**

**"Hey you're up," he said with pure happiness**

**"Yeah I just woke up," she replied "Why am I at Red Fountain, though?"**

**"Sky and Brandon found you in the woods last night and brought you here to make sure you were alright..." he responded.**

**"Oh well please tell them thank you for finding me," she requested; "Of course I will," he replied back.**

**---A Few Hours Later---**

**The boys plus Musa were driving to Alfea to drop off Musa and hang with their respected girlfriend until dusk if they could. The guys planned on taking the girls out for dinner but it starts to rain a downpour so they decide against it. Instead they order pizzas and ask Musa what happened.**

**"So what happened Musa when you were kidnapped?" The girls including Layla asked...**

**"Well he kept me locked in this extremely small cell that stunk horrendously and gave me nasty food... But this girl Genevieve; she was so sweet... She would drop by alot to check on me and she let me free so I could come back home, and then she left too... somewhere that she could call home."**

**So they talked for hours with eachother and with their boyfriends before the guys went home.**

**--- 5 months later---**

**Its the end of the year and the guys have graduated and the girls are going into their senior year; life couldn't be any greater! But Musa's gets even better... she just don't know it yet!**

**"Musa," Riven says "Can I talk to you alone real quick?"**

**"Sure," she replies...**

**"Musa I want you to know that I love you more than anything else, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have kids with you, and live forever with you," as he says this he gets down on one knee and pulls out a little velvet box and opens it showing off a beautiful diamond ring... he then asks her, "Will you marry me?"**

**Musa falls on top of him cing tears of happiness and softly says "Yes" so he slips the ring on her finger...**

**--- End of the year party---**

**It had been such a long year for Musa as she thought about all that had happened... First she had gotten a wonderful boyfriend who was now her fiance, then she had been kidnapped by someone strange person she never even knew! But none of that mattered now... not when she had a pretty good life!**

* * *

There's more to come... so keep reading!

* * *


	11. Senior Year At Alfea

Now in this chapter Musa will be getting married her Senior Year... of course her dad is not very happy with the fact that his daughter is getting married at 17 years old even though she is almost 18. But I want this chapter to start at the end of Musa's senior year so then that way they can have their honeymoon over the whole summer... and come back before they go to college...

* * *

'Yay Senior Year!' thought Musa as she walked through the gates of Alfea into the courtyard. Miss Faragonda had been waiting for her to arrive so they could talk about her wedding that was to be taking place at the school.

During the summer she had chosen Bloom and Stella to be her Maids Of Honor (In Musa's realm the bride is allowed 2 Maids of Honor in my story at least!) and the other girls would be her bridesmaids. (So Riven chose Brandon and Sky has his Best Men and the other guys were his groomsmen.)

She had a small discussion with Faragonda when her phone went off... it was Riven sending in a text message.

"Hey meet in the courtyard when you're done with the meeting I need to talk to you A.S.A.P. -Riv"

"Ok I'll be out in a sec- Muse"

She closed her phone and practically ran out of the headmistress's office, down the hall, out the doors, and right into Riven and they sat outside the school talking for days it seemed like.

Finally the girls arrived and they threw a bachelor/ bachelorette party for the soon-to-be newlyweds.

* * *

Im going to skip the next few days to get to the wedding rehearsal and actual wedding day... KEEP READING!

* * *

--Wedding Rehearsal--

Musa was at her wedding rehearsal going through the steps with her dad, the priest, Riven, the guys and girls too, and boy was it HECTIC!

The priest had gone over all his vows and they shared their "practice" first kiss as husband and wife. THey then got into the limo and drove to their Dinner Rehearsal

--Dinner Rehearsal--

The Dinner Rehearsal was at a fancy but VERY EXPENSIVE restaurant that served a 4 course meal consisting of a garden salad, homemade soup, grilled chicken with penne pasta, and a fat-free brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream (now for the wedding night, they will have wedding cake of course but i don't want the cake eaten just yet! :D )

--THE VERY NEXT DAY (MUSA'S WEDDING DAY)---

* * *

_Priest: Italics_

**Riven: Bold**

**_Musa: BOLD and italics_**

* * *

Today was Musa's wedding day and she couldn't be any happier... all of the girls were in her room getting her ready for her big day! Bloom and Stella were the ones who were doing most of the work getting her dress on her and her hair done the way it should be... about 5 minutes later she came out looking gorgeous and was ready for her dad to walk her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, sweetie; you're mother would be so proud of you if she were here...," her dad said.

"Thanks daddy," she replied as she started crying

"Aww don't cry it's a happy day even though you are a little bit too young to be getting married..." Her father said upset that he had to gove his little girl away

Musa stood at the doors with her dad by her side as the bridesmaids and their respected boyfriends/ fiances (groomsmen) walked them down the aisle... then the Maids of Honors (Bloom and Stella) walked side by side with Sky and Brandon (the Best Men) to the altar.

Then the organ and trumpets start playing their song as the bride and her father walk down the aisle to the altar. As they finally reach the altar, her dad (Musa's daddy) lifts up her veil and kisses her cheek ever so gently before sitting down in the very front row of chairs on Alfea grounds... The priest then speaks his immortal words:

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony... We bring these two individuals together by marriage under the supervision of Thy Father, Thy Son and of the Holy Spirit..."_

_He then turns to Riven and says "Please repeat after me... I, Riven Wakefield, take thee Musa Danforth, to be my lawful wedded wife..."_

**Riven then says, "I Riven Wakefield take thee, Musa Danforth, to be my lawful wedded wife..."**

_Then the priest says: "To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as I shall live... Amen."_

**Riven then says "To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as I shall live... Amen."**

_The priest then turns to Musa and says the same lines in which he told Riven to say but this time he says... "I, Musa ,take thee, Riven Wakefield to be my lawful wedded husband..."_

**_Musa then repeats, "I, Musa Danforth, take thee, Riven Wakefield to be my lawful wedded husband..."_**

_Then he says the next line: "To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as I shall live... Amen."_

_**She then repeats: "To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as I shall live... Amen."**_

_The priest then says: " Now for the rings"_

So Musa's nephew, Nathaniel, the ring boy brings up the cushion holding two rings( Musa's ring was a treble clef full of diamonds with rubies and emeralds surrounding the whole ring; Riven's was just a simple gold band.

They take a hold of eachother's rings and they exchange their vows...

_**(To make the vows short... Musa promises to alwys love Riven and Riven promises to always love, protect, and stand by Musa until the end of time). **_

_With this the priest says: "Riven repeat after me... with this ring, I thee wed."_

**Riven then says: "With this ring, I thee wed" as he slips the ring on Musa's left ring finger.**

_Then the priest turns to Musa and says: "Musa repeat after me... with this ring, I thee wed."_

_**Musa then says: "With this ring I thee wed" as she slips the ring on his left ring finger.**_

_Then the priest turns to the whole church and says: "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may now kiss the bride."_

_Riven and Musa lean in for their first kiss as husband and wife... and the priest then put his arms around the two newlyweds and says "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Riven Wakefield!"_

The whole church rose with an uproar and the churchbells rang with a proud ring as the newly married couple walked out to the after party...

--The After Party--

It is now the after party and the newlyweds are walking around visting everybody while they eat dinner and go out on the dance floor and dance like chickens with their heads cutt off!

The girls are just dying to see Musa's ring so she shows them and they flip out!

--That night--

Musa and Riven start packing for their honeymoon to the Vacation Realm to relax and hit the beach. They finish packing and head to the airport to get on their plane.

* * *

Jus Kidding with you! This really isnt the end of the chapter! Keep reading! Oh I will be skipping to their graduation ceremony...BTW...

* * *

---Graduation Day---

"Welcome to the Alfea Class of 2010 I give you the students with Honors: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora, Techna, and Roxy... They have all fought bravely and worked very hard to make it here today... so please give them a round of applause

The crowd stands and applauds and then sits down again...

(Skip to handing ot the diplomas)

Ms. Faragonda passes out the diplomas and then they switch their tassles... and YAY! THEY'VE GRADUATED!

* * *

This is the end of this story! But I will be making a sequel where they will be going to college (and of course graduate) and then move on and they all live in fancy homes in their own realms and always keep in touch through letters or calls or even visits!

Make sure to check it out!

* * *

Thanks for reading! And make sure to check out the sequel! (When I start writing it on Monday!)

* * *


End file.
